Hellsing: All that is left is instinct
by Tina senpai
Summary: Yumiko/Yumie has seemed to turn...feral. And whose left to watch her? Yerp...you guessed it XD  Yumiko x OC. Alex x OC.
1. Something Strange

~Chapter 1: Something strange~

Yumiko' opened her eyes and looked up at her ceiling. The sun was peeking from the outside of her curtains and casting little annoying rays across her vision. It was time for her to get up, but she just wanted to roll over and stay in bed.

'I think…it feels like someone dropped a house on our head.' Yumie whispered inside their mind, obviously feeling the headache that was affecting them.

'Speak for yourself. I'm the good Nun of the North.' Yumiko sat up and tried to make some humour, but was rewarded with a bitter taste on her tongue and shaky legs.

'Ok…if you pass out, I'll take over. If I pass out…we both crawl back into bed, deal?' Yumie tried to make a reasonable conclusion to how this would end.

'I'm actually tempted to go on a deal with you right about now.' Yumiko clasped onto the bed post as she attempted to stand, finding a little strength left in her body.

'Just to the shower,' she kept repeating in her head, 'just have a shower and you'll feel better.'

She laid her head against the cool surface of the wood and shut her eyes, trying to remember when she's started to feel sick. She'd felt fine yesterday and retraced in her mind when she could have begun to feel sick.

~yesterday evening~

"Fiore, be careful!" Angelo called out from across the lab, standing up as he watched the event unfold.

"Wha-AHHHH!" Yumiko turned to the side, trying to see past the large stack of books she was holding, only to trip over the vine which had accidentally reached out in front of her to get something.

The books fell out of her hands and papers scattered around the air, obscuring her view from Angelo. He heard a small yelp of pain and a bang, followed by the thud of what he took was Yumiko impacting with the floor.

"Fiore? Are you alright?" He almost leapt over his table, all his vines retreating and making way for him as he ran to her side.

He watched her sit up, a deep frown on her face and watery eyes looking up at him as she held her head in her hands.

"I bumped my head." She sniffed away some tears, not wanting to seem to girly. But even Yumie was going 'ow, ow, ow!' inside their head.

"Oh…oh fiore." Angelo got down on his knees and carefully pulled Yumiko onto his lap, pulling her into a deep cuddle and planting small kisses on the top of her head. She buried her face into his neck, the throbbing having died down and the pain not so bad anymore, so she just enjoyed the feel of his arms around her and his lips on her head.

"Oh fiore. You should definetely spend the night. I'd nurse you back to health. And I promise to be gentle with you." He chuckled and blushed at how cheeky he sounded.

Yumiko shifted and he couldn't see her face as she turned from him.

"Urm-no! No, we…we can't. You have to get on with work and…and I promised I'd help Kat tomorrow so I have to be up early. My head is fine really."

Yumiko didn't like lying through her teeth. She had to pull away from him because she was praying she wouldn't embarrass herself and him by jumping him and begging for him not to be gentle. She felt that it was all due to Yumie' bad influence, but she didn't want to question on it since her sister was currently asleep and not conscience inside her mind.

Yumiko had left in a hurry, making an excuse that she actually forgot something with Kat. She gave Angelo a chaste kiss, all the while praying in her mind and reciting her hail mary'.

It was enough that she and Angelo were together out of wedlock, but she'd always promised to love him as her husband in the eyes of God. The images she got in her head were DEFINETELY not suitable for the eyes of God.

She'd rushed over to her sister' kitchen, glad she wasn't interrupting another meeting between Alex and Kat and explained the situation.

Kat had just grinned and said.

"Don't worry. Everything will come together in the end."

Yumiko' eyes flickered open.

It was after speaking to Kat she began to feel a little light headed and actually gone ahead with an early night.

She took a few deep breaths and walked herself to the bathroom, using the strength she knew her body had.

"I thought I wasn't supposed to get sick? Argsch, stupid…stupid sickness." She mumbled and leant against the wall to her bathroom, staring at the shower.

She couldn't think logically and her mind was spinning along with her vision.

'Prepare yourself.'

They both felt her body give way as blackness pulled over them. They however fell backwards, away from the tub and onto the soft rug that lay in the bathroom so no serious injury would come to them.

A short while later…

Angelo checked his watch again, his fingers tapping as his eyes watched the door.

"She's never late…maybe she's waiting for me to go to her." He pushed himself off the chair and scrambled towards the door.

Yumiko was over half an hour late and he was starting to worry. He worried mostly that he'd forgotten to meet her, hoping she'd forgive him.

Just as his hand reached the door, he felt an unusual edge come over him and he froze.

He just caught the rubble outside, the noise distinctly like a scuffle, when the door in front burst open and Angelo was bundled onto the floor.

He was knocked onto his back, his head not receiving much impact luckily, but there was a distinct heavy weight on him.

He looked up and gasped at what he saw.

"Fi-fiore?"

The only reply he received was a deep, dark growl.


	2. Obvious attraction

~Chapter 2: Obvious attraction~

Angelo hadn't dared move. He was somewhere between stupefied and scared witless.

'No. Oh God, please no.' Was all he could think.

Yumie' eyes were gleaming red, far more than even when she was fully transformed. She growled at him, something he'd never heard, even from her. The worst site; her usually small fangs had grown larger and were bared at him, as if ready to rip him apart if he dared move.

He couldn't do anything. And he knew, in his heart, he wouldn't do anything. He loved her so much that just the thought of hurting her in anyway made it impossible to think straight. Angelo was willing to except whatever God had laid out for him.

Luckily, it didn't seem to be that much.

Yumiko' growl subsided and her nose twitched as she gazed down at his neck. Slowly, he observed her as she leant forward and sniffed him deeply.

He heard something like a purr and gulped as he felt her face nuzzle into his chest, inhaling his scent.

He shuddered as her hands came up to feel the front of his chest and began fondling him through his shirt.

"FATHER!" A new voice broke the moment and Angelo' eyes snapped open as so many things happened at once.

Yumiko had jumped off of him and disappeared behind him, the next minute, Kat, Alex and Heinkel burst in through the doors.

"Vater?" Heinkel grabbed at his hand and helped yank him up, "Are you ok? Ve tried to stop her, honest! But…she's so much faster than normal und-und- she didn't molest you, did she?"

Angelo shook his head and chuckled nervously, even if the situation was somewhat serious.

"No, no, she did not. She-she just came in and jumped on me."

"Oh…sorry, shall ve come back later?" Heinkel arched her brow and smirked, her deformed grin just as perverted as always.

"Heinkel! This is not the time!" Kat walloped Heinkel on the back of the head.

Angelo felt a small tug on his coat and turned to see Yumiko had attached herself to it, staring at the people in front.

"Urm…Yumiko? It's ok…we're going to get you some help." Alex came forward, his hand outstretched in a friendly way. Unfortunately, it seemed Yumiko didn't know that at all. She backed away and pulled Angelo along with her, the poor male walking backwards and trying to take his coat back.

"Yumiko? It's Kat," Kat tried to reach out for her, offering her hand also, "you know me. It's KAT."

Yumiko looked towards her sister and something flickered in her eyes. She leant forwards, towards the hand and sniffed it, before pulling away again. She looked at Kat and then at Angelo, deciding to stay with him.

"Oh…oh it's no good. Vhat can ve do?" Heinkel turned to the other two, temporarily leaving Angelo to deal with Yumiko, gently pointing his finger at her and asking her to please put down his coat.

"Well…she seems to want to stay here…and it doesn't look like she'll cause' that much trouble-" Kat started off and watched as Yumiko gently grabbed his finger and began to pull away his glove, Angelo not sure whether or not to try and stop her.

"Then that's all we can do. We'll leave her here with Angelo and grab what we can in the library for him." Alex sighed and stifled a chuckle when Angelo grabbed at her shoulders when she attempted to pull off his jacket as well.

"WHAT?" He turned and let go of the girl for one second, looking at them in shock, "but-but…she's…I-"

"Angelo," Kat turned to him and defended her husband' decision, "you are the one most likely to come up with an antidote. You are the one we trust most with Yumiko. AND we can't get her away from you. Are you going to try to fight us on it because we'll gladly exclude visitations and leave you COMPLETELY alone with her for how ever longs he is like this for?"

Angelo knew Kat could be wicked sometimes. He sighed heavily and felt arms slip around his waist as Yumiko nuzzled into his chest like a happy puppy.

"Right then," Heinkel turned around and lit up a cigarette, giving a backwards wave as she left, "ve'll take shifts in visiting you every few hours or so to see how you are getting on. Have a good time kindern! Und don't do anything I wouldn't do!"

Alex and Kat silently shared a laugh together as Angelo blushed when Yumiko pulled his shirt up and out from his trousers, lifting it up to look at his stomach and chest.

He grabbed at her wrist' and pulled his shirt back down.

"This," he sighed and looked at her, "…may be difficult."


	3. Bandit

**~Chapter 3: Bandit~**

**Angelo sighed and collapsed onto his back on his nice comfy bed, having never felt so exhausted in his entire life.**

**He'd had a busy day and it was all because of Yumiko. He'd had to carry on with some of his experiments, finishing them up when he realised he couldn't do two things at once. He'd had to continuously stop her from having fights with some of the plants and worse, attempting to undress him.**

**He'd found it all the more difficult when she began to tire and he undressed her down to her slip and into a night dress. That had taken half an hour and most of the time, Yumiko thought it was his way of saying 'ok, now you can do that to me also.'**

**Luckily, when he'd made her sit down as he wrote in his notes, she'd curled up by his feet against the Anderplant container, the vines grabbing a jacket and wrapping it around her protectively.**

**Angelo had undressed and climbed into his hit bed, almost falling asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.**

**His mind finally began to un-clutter itself as 'dream' set in, Angelo feeling very relaxed. He felt a sudden disturbance and just before he could snap himself awake, a growl done it for him.**

**His eyes flew open but he daren't move. Yet again, within the space of twelve hours, he was trapped underneath the body of Yumiko.**

**Her eyes gleamed luminously in the night and she was growling like she was hungry. And the main course was Angelo.**

**He didn't even attempt to speak to see if he could get through to her. He knew at the moment, any talking might just urge her own or come out to her as 'yes, go ahead eat me'.**

**Angelo shuddered as she pulled back his covers hurriedly. She stooped low over his chest, carefully running her hands and smoothing out his chest.**

**Angelo shut his eyes and moaned when she dragged her nails across his nipples, the pleasure hard not to miss.**

**She sniffed him in and leant forward, giving him a long lick on his left breast, Angelo giving a small shriek when she bit him a little hard.**

"**Yu-Yumiko!" He couldn't control the word as he felt himself grow distinctively larger, his hardness brushing up against Yumiko' thigh. She looked down to see what the nudging was and glanced back at Angelo, her expression flashing from curiosity to complete wickedness.**

**Angelo blushed but didn't want to stop as she carefully crawled down and placed her face just above his unyielding erection. **

**He cried out and flung his head back when she grabbed him with one hand and wrapped her lips around the top, instantly setting to work.**

**Between pleasure and pain, Angelo clawed at the bed sheets beside him as Yumiko sucked and pumped away, not even allowing him time to get used to the heat before she let go with one hand and took him all into her mouth.**

**Angelo had never received such pleasure before. Yumiko had done this before, but never had she been so aggressive when doing so.**

**She was sucking him so hard, tears came to the corner of Angelo' eyes as he was on the brink of going crazy.**

"**Yumiko! Yumiko, st-hah-op! I'm coming! MADRE DIOS! I'M COMING!" Angelo cried out and lost control as his hips bucked inside her mouth and he released there and then, feeling her drink up only a little bit of his seed.**

**He was taking deep breaths, remembering to try to concentrate on Yumiko and see what she was doing. She'd drunken in a little bit of Angelo, but the rest she collected in one hand and carefully spread it out over his stomach and torso, Angelo feeling quite dirty when she'd thoroughly coated him in it.**

**Angelo began to come down from where ever he'd just been sent.**

**His breathing hastened again as she began to lick him from the bottom to top of his torso. When she'd finally reached his neck, he felt her place a gentle kiss upon his neck, Angelo thinking she may have returned to normal.**

"**Fiore." He shut his eyes and leant forward, placing a tender kiss against her lips, not minding when she bent low and returned to the ministrations on his neck, Angelo beginning to feel the loving tenderness he'd always been given from her. It was only the sharp pain he suddenly felt in his neck where Yumiko had sunken her teeth into did he snap out of his pleasure filled stupor.**

**He tried to shove her back, but she growled and bit harder, making sure to make her mark known.**

**Angelo hissed in pain and dug his hands into her shoulders, torn between hurting her or passing out in pain.**

"**Yu-Yumiko." He whimpered in pain, sure that if she but down any harder, she'd break his skin (which he thought might actually be her goal).**

**Yumiko pulled away, staring down at her work, a lovely red ring looking back at her. She gazed into Angelo' eyes and growled again, sitting back and attempting to pull off her nightdress, which she couldn't quite seem to fathom.**

**Angelo looked to his side and took the opportunity.**

**Whispering a small apology, he focused on a small vial containing a strong smelling sedative. He gently grabbed her head and forced her to smell it, Yumiko instantly recoiling away and falling onto the bed, now unconscious.**

"**I'm sorry Fiore. Ah." He winced as he sat up and moved his head, his hand coming up to the mark that lay on the side of his neck.**

**He quickly shuffled out of bed, placing her in it and grabbing his clothes. He wouldn't be able to sleep with her right now anyway, not until he treated his mark. Besides, he was far too awake at the moment with a small problem.**


	4. Underneath it all

~Chapter 4: Underneath it all~

Kat was just updating one of her recipe books when she heard the door go behind her. Expecting it to be Alex, she didn't turn but pointed the pen over her shoulder.

"I told you, I'll be up soon. And if you THINK of trying to steal my cookies I'll," she half turned to glare at him, only to be surprised by what she saw, "I'll-Oh…Oh hello Angelo."

Kat full turned to him, taking in his appearance. He seemed alright, other than a large bandage on his neck and deep, black bags underneath his eyes.

"I…take it the night went a little bit rough?" She tried not to smile and appear concerned, her mind wandering at the deliciously dirty thoughts that came in.

Angelo just sighed and looked at her.

"In all seriousness, it was." He carefully pulled away the gauze that was around his neck, allowing Kat to get a proper look.

"Geez…ouch, she bit HARD." Kat walked over to him and looked around it, making sure it wasn't infected or badly broken.

"Yes…and I had to sedate her for doing so." Angelo looked away gloomily, still feeling guilty for doing such a thing.

"Don't look so down," Kat directed him to sit, trying to find some lotion in the drawer next to her, "in her state, it's not a big surprise and you did have every right to. Otherwise, she would have 'had her wicked way with you'."

Angelo blushed and glared at Kat as she snickered and began to lightly dab some cream onto the area of his neck that was worse.

"She WOULD have. And…and I know what you're thinking. But even If I HAD let her, when she returns to normal, what if she remembers? What if I lost control and done such a thing to her? I'd never be able to trust myself with her again and I wouldn't blame her is she hated me."

Kat sighed and pulled away, looking at him exasperated.

"You TWO are so…such…Urk!" She threw up her hands in frustrations and just gave him a motherly look, "sticks in the mud. And so clueless! The day before she became all 'rabid', she came in here, worried that you would hate Iher/I if she suddenly had her wicked way with Iyou/I. You are both," she punctuated each word by poking Angelo in the middle of his forehead, "so. Incredibly. FRUSTRATING."

Angelo pouted and rubbed the spot she had poked.

"And don't pout, I had to get it into you're head somehow." She turned from him and placed everything neatly back in her draw.

Angelo made a facer like a sad puppy (which never worked with Kat).

"But-but...I don't know what to do. I love her and she's so precious. I could never, never hurt her or-or use her in such a way-" Kat turned to him and started to interrupt him with a little bit of anger, managing to control herself,."BUT she may want you to," she took a breath and began more gently, "Angelo...she loves you. As you love her. I think...I think somehow, she was suppressing what she really wanted to do with you and whenever Yumie manages to do it, she scolds herself and retreats further more into her own subconscious. The bite? That was Yumie AND Yumiko' way of showing exactly how she feels towards you. She doesn't want anyone else to have her and she doesn't want anyone to have you. Understand?" Kat opened her hands up to him and hoped he was getting it and she wouldn't have to dumb it down anymore."I...I think so...yes, I do." Angelo nodded and blushed some more."She's not asking for you to go all...possessive on her. She's had enough of that with Alucard," Kat growled the 'things' name, "She doesn't want you to hurt her like he does. But there's even a difference between the beast inside of you and that unholy creature. You have that limit. YOU know what she likes and what she doesn't like. What will hurt her and what will make her cry out in pleasure."

Kat slowly paced back and forth and actually began to think clearly about everything she was saying to him.

"You need to walk into your lab, kick off your shoes and coat and as soon as you see her, grab hold of her. You need to hold her a little roughly, just to show her that you will never leave her or let her go. Then…," she took a deep breath as she felt her own temperature begin to rise, "then kiss her and take her then and there on the floor. No stopping to apologise. No awkward moments where you think you should spend every second praising her body like she was a precious jewel. She was built for combat and hardships and knows the feeling of a tender hand on her skin. Now you show her what she always fantasised. And by the time you take her, you don't slow it down, you continue. You just-just-" She finally turned to Angelo after realising he was very quiet.

Angelo was looking at her with a wide-eyed expression, slowly becoming conscious she was getting off on it. "W-well...yes," Kat cleared her throat and looked away from him, "…I'm going to find Alex."

She said nothing else as she walked off, a little skip in her step.

Angelo was left with a very red face and A LOT to think about.


End file.
